A thunderous night
by GreyWolfQueen
Summary: This is a one shot lemon. If you don't wanna read it then don't but don't be shocked by the content if you do and don't judge me XP I may add more to this part later though.


_This is a lemon. If you don't wanna read it then don't but don't be shocked by the content if you do and don't judge me XP. And for this scene I kind of combined the thunder scenes from the anime, I know that. Words in parenthesis are my little notes to explain something, just FYI.I also do not own any of the characters._

Haruhi flinched, her muscles tensing as thunder rumbled in the sky. Tears slipped down her face and she trembled all over. Kyoya-sempai had suggested that the club go to the beach again and bring the fangirls along with them but it had started raining so most of the girls had home or were staying in various parts of the Ootori family resort. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the room. The door burst open and Tamaki-senpai rushed through.

"Haruhi are you okay? I came as soon as I heard the thunder." He said and knelt next to her. She slowly lifter her head, tears still spilling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to answer when thunder boomed again. She immediately curled into a shaking ball of fear. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right, I'm here." He murmured and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He set her on the bed and shut the curtains firmly. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out some earplugs. He held them out, blushing a little. Haruhi reached out with a shaky hand and took them and put them in her ears. She was still trembling all over but when the next clap of thunder sounded she didn't react, meaning the ear plugs were doing their job.

Tamaki sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, her eyes closing. Her tears slowly petered out and her breathing evened as if she were asleep. "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly. When she didn't reply or move in the slightest he sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to her eyebrow. Haruhi stirred and pressed closer to his chest. He was surprised bad his gaze slipped to her lips. It was wrong to take advantage of his daughter (_not biologically speaking, these are just his thoughts_) but her lips looked so soft and they were so close. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. When she responded he nearly jumped for joy. His little girl was so cute! The kiss, which he had meant to be quick turned into something more.

Haruhi's lips moved against Tamaki's and her mouth opened, allowing his tongue entrance past her luscious lips. He knew he should stop, that at any moment she could wake and their relationship would go up in smoke but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her, and now that he had tasted her he couldn't get enough. His hands moved to her small breasts and he caressed them, paying extra attention to her pert nipples. She curved against him, pushing her chest against his hands. He felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight and shifted but didn't lift his mouth from hers.

Haruhi's eyes lids fluttered, unbeknownst to Tamaki but she didn't open them. The straps of her dress slipped off her shoulders, exposing her small breasts. He finally pulled back and stared at them in awe. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be doing any of this but he couldn't seem to stop. He moved his head down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking the sensitive flesh with his tongue. She moaned and flexed her hips as her core became wet, soaking the lacy panties her dad had snuck into her suitcase.

When he heard her moan he lost what little control he had left and started pulling off their clothes. First came her dress, then his shirt and pants. Last came their underwear. His hard member curved upwards and he positioned himself between her legs.

Tamaki was not himself as he plunged forward, tearing through Haruhi's virginity. She finally came fully conscious and her body jerked. She looked up at Tamaki, wide eyed. Had she not been so wet from his attentions to her breasts she would be in a lot more pain. He stayed still for a moment, leaning over her and pressing her body into the mattress. Finally he started moving out a little at a time before pushing back in. As the pain receded she writhed in pleasure and her nails raked down his back. She moaned again and started meeting his thrusts. Had he been in his right mind he would have been shocked that she was awake but in his current state all he could do was thrust into her with more forced.

"T-Tamaki senpai!" Haruhi moaned and her legs lifted, locking around his waist. "Haruhi." He grunted, slamming into her tight body. His long, pianist fingers moved to touch her exposed clit, flicking it back and forth. She gasped and gasped, never seeming to exhale. "Tamaki!" She screamed and her walls clenched even tighter around him, spasming wildly. He slammed into her one last time and moaned, sending shots of cum into her. Her legs dropped from around his waist and fell on the bed. He dropped beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulled her to his chest. She turned into him and fell asleep quickly again while he stroked her skin soothingly. "I love you." He murmured softly though she was already sleeping.


End file.
